It is known to provide a front frame attachment to a tractor, so as to secure a work implement for industrial or agricultural applications, or for lawn care. Such attachments do, however, have several drawbacks:
(1) for their installation on the tractor, they require at least two persons: one driving the tractor, the other adjusting the tractor attachment hitch to the implement bracket assembly;
(2 ) it is a safety hazard for a person to be manipulating the attachment member between the implement and the tractor with the tractor driver displacing the tractor, especially when the tractor driver is inexperienced;
(3) they are usually made in view of connection with a specific tractor and/or implement, and accordingly, each time one implement has to be replaced by another, the attachment member must be changed as well; this is, of course, time consuming and tiring for the operator;
(4) when one considers that the attachment member that interconnects the work implement to the tractor may cost up to half that of the implement per se; it can be understood that it is highly cost-inefficient to require a plurality of such attachment members corresponding to the number of implements used.